The Literal Game Freak
by Chao-der
Summary: It's a journey fic with a twist. A big one. You see, it's programmable, this region. I ain't kidding either.
1. PROLOGUE

The Literal Game Freak:

Welcome to the world of Pokémon!

"All right, cheesy title music play, show Nidoran Battle, Rhydon dies, yada yada yada, now, BurningFireRed, a 3D Version of FireRed, the colour version of Red!"

It was 2011, November time, and BurningFireRed was in it's final preparations.

"Cut to Black, Brock runs on Now… and…"

"…" Went the Producer.

"…" Went the Producer's Apprentice.

"…" Went the Rival on Pokémon Silver.

"TRY NEW BURGER KING WHOPPER MEAL!" Went the Game as Brock spoke.

"JENNIFER!" Went everyone.

Jennifer walked on.

Well, I say walked.

Before I continue, there are a few things you need to know about Jennifer.  
>1. She's ugly.<br>2. She's ugly  
>3. She's ugly<br>4. She's a girl  
>5. She's ugly.<br>6. She's also very dumb.

Number 6 was questionable at the best of times, but now was NOT the best of times.  
>It wasn't questionable now.<p>

"Why is there a Burger King advert in our game?"  
>"Um… Money?" She said, screwing up her face.<br>"Um… do we NEED more money?" The Script writer said, pointing to the Anime studio next door throwing ¥10,000 as Paper Aeroplanes.  
>"That is a very good point…"<br>Although to her it wasn't. Jennifer came from a poor background, no place to live properly, just a bus shelter and newspaper from yesterday, with the occasional ¥500 coin thrown in pity.  
>"I, um, guess so." She said, catching an Aeroplane.<br>It was zipped out of her hand quickly.  
>"BACK TO WORK!" The director said, eating the money. "AND EDIT THIS ADVERT OUT!"<br>"Y-y-yes sir."

Later that night, Jennifer warmed up on an old mattress someone donated. They obviously didn't need the thing, it was broken.

A shooting star flew past.

"I wish… I- I wish… I wish that Tokyo was a better place. Where people were equal. Where everything was awesome."

And then she slept.

-

"Pika. Pik?"

"Wooobafett!"

"-g-on!"

Jennifer was astounded at these noises. Her eyes remained shut, and she pushed a button to turn her DS off.

It turned off.

"CHUUUUUUUUU!"

She turned the TV off, with the anime. Still eyes shut.

"BLEEP. BLEEP. BLEEP."

She turned the alarm off.

And then there was silence. For an hour she lay and slept a few times.  
>Then she realised something.<br>She realised that she was too poor to have this stuff.  
>She didn't have a room!<br>She didn't have a TV!  
>She didn't have an alarm!<br>She didn't have a DS… Oh wait, yes she did.

Then what was going on?

She opened her eyes.

She was 10, she was in her room, she was surrounded by Pokémon Merchandise.

"WELCOME TO TOKYO II!" Her mother said.  
>She looked around. All her family was here, albeit younger, her Co-workers were here. They all had $5,000,000 Pokédollars. (Writer's Note: Who needs $5,000?) Jennifer jumped out of bed.<p>

"What the he-"  
>"It appears we messed up. Slightly." The producer, Ken, said.<br>"SLIGHTLY? THE GAME CODE PUT US INSIDE THE DS!" The director, Lou, said.  
>"INSIDE…?" The script writer said.<br>"Yes… inside." Jennifer's mother said.

***************************************************************************************************

"LATEST BREAKING NEWS, ALL OF JAPAN HAS VANISHED. THE BUILDINGS, THE PEOPLE, ALL BUT THE LAND." A reporter screeched.  
>"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"<br>"Total, total chaos!"  
>"The food is there, but no people, no holidaymakers."<p>

But they were wrong.  
>In the middle of Tokyo, partially buried beneath the ground, were two things.<br>One, a 3DS with a a Solar Charger and a Pokémon BurningFireRedBETA in it.  
>And the other, a Small bomb, set to detonate.<p>

The time on the Bomb was 0 YEARS 11 MONTHS 30 DAYS 20 HOURS.

Under a year left. Then the 3DS would explode.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Ken paced the room.  
>"Does anyone remember the plot of this game?"<br>Silence.  
>"Um... Me?" The script writer, Ben, said.<br>"Right, what happens first...?"  
>"Well, we, um... er..."<br>He took out his 3DS with the Game inserted, and looked at the screen.  
>He saw himself.<br>"ARGGGGG! I'VE CREATED A PARADOX!"  
>He pressed the 'up' on the D-Pad.<br>Jennifer moved up.  
>"Hey... wha.. WHOH!"<br>"Hmmm..."  
>"STOP IT!"<br>She got her 3DS out and pressed 'down' on the D-Pad. Ben moved down.  
>"Hehehehehe!"<br>"Right, that's it!"  
>"No, stop it!"<br>"Why?"  
>"Because we're controlling each other!"<br>"I know... and?"  
>"Stop it!"<br>"You're making me kick myself!"  
>"You're making me punch myself!"<br>"You're making me wet myself... Oh wait... no you didn't..."  
>"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Ken said. "ENOUGH OF CONTROLLING EACH OTHER!"<br>They stopped.  
>"WE NEED TO BE SERIOUS HERE! WE COULD DIE IF THIS BOMB GOES OFF!"<br>"Bomb?"  
>"Um... the bomb next to the screen!"<br>They all looked up and saw a bomb with a timer, huge above their screen.  
>Everyone gasped. Then Jennifer screamed and ran around in circles.<br>Then they saw the time left.

0 YEARS 11 MONTHS 29 DAYS 20 HOURS.

"WTF...?" Ken said.  
>"We're gonna die..." Ben said.<br>"Hang on... I have an idea..." Lou said.

Everyone listened.

"If we go to the GTS, we can trade ourselves to another game and get help!"

"AWESOME IDEA LOU!"  
>"Yay, go Lou!"<br>"w00t, we'll live!"

"Let's race to the GTS!"  
>"I'll beat you!"<br>"I'll beat YOU!"  
>"I'll beat both of you, and that Starly... star... S-s-s-sTARLY!"<p>

BATTLE COMMENCE!

Silence.

Everybody's going Kung Fu Fightin'!

Jennifer Kung-Fu'd the Starly to death.

"Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

The GTS. The Global Terminal. This beautiful building located in many places. Jublife City, for one. Goldenrod City, for another. In BuringFireRed, it was in Cinnibar Island. Well, on the island where you meet the legendary Articuno. They reached there pretty quickly, as they swam there (People riding on Lapras saw them and went, "How could I not have thought of that?"). They reached the island.

"Hey, we have 11 months, let's look around!" Ken said.

Jennifer Facepalmed. "YOU MORON! IF THE BOMB GOES OFF EARLY…"

Everyone else in Tokyo spawned inside the Pokémon Centre. Coincidently, this was the centre being controlled by Team Rocket.

"What the heck!"

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Help!"

"Where are we?"

"Everyone, settle down! You are now our slaves."

"Hey!"

"Why'd I be YOUR slave?"

"Slave? We ain't in the 1400s!"

"And we ain't African!"

"That's racist!"

"Shut up!"

"Calm down!"

Giovanni yelled. "EVERYBODY QUIET!"

"You are not slaves, as such. You are only here to catch Pokémon."

"What's a Pokémon?"

Everyone stared at the American Tourist.

"Can I go back to the States?"

"Trade yourself to Unova!"

"Ya what?"

"They just insulted America."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

They walked into the GTS.

"Hello. Would you like to save the g…."

It froze. Ken sighed and kicked the person.

"Hell-ell-ell-ell-ell-ell-ell-ell-ell-ell-ell-ell-ell-ell-ell-ell-ell-ell-ell"

"Ken, why did you do that?"

He kicked again.

"Hello. Welcome to the Global Terminal! Would you like to save the game?"

Y

"Saving… Please do not turn off the power…"

"You have saved the game. However, you have not earned 5 badges. The GTS is inaccessible until you have either got 5 badges each or 5 contest ribbons."

"I hate you."

"I know."


End file.
